Fixing Endgame
by NormalaW
Summary: I'm not going to finish this, but I thought I might as well put it up. This is basically what I wish had happened after Infinity War, instead of Endgame. The first chapter and a half include Hawkeye's kids, Romanogers, and Wanda and Peter meeting. Just some fun fluff because I miss them a lot. Rated K for some minor language. Enjoy!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is set after Infinity War. Basically, Thor ended up killing Thanos in the Battle of Wakanda, and he was never able to snap his fingers. Endgame never happened. Unfortunately, because this was after Wakanda, the people killed before the snap (Loki, Heimdall, Vision, Gamora) stay dead.

CHAPTER ONE- MAY 2018

It was early in the morning in May, and the house was silent. Birds chirped outside and the dog was asleep in her bed. Their coffee maker, which was set to make coffee at 5:30 am, was just starting. If you looked outside, you could tell it was going to be a beautiful day.

But with the loud noise that started at exactly 5:32, it was anything but that.

_BEEP. BEEP._ The loud noise made the dog start barking. _BEEP. BEEP._

Lila was always the first to wake up in the morning, and the coffee addict- hence the timed coffee. She opened her eyes slightly and squinted at her alarm clock, trying to figure out if that was what was making the noise. It wasn't, and it shouldn't. It was a Sunday.

"Turn it off!" A voice came from upstairs. No response. "God, what _is_ that?" Lila yelled, stomping down the stairs. She came into an empty kitchen. "Mom! I think the fire alarm's going off," she called to her parents. "Shut up," she said to the dog as she walked past. Lila had never particularly liked the dog- Poppy was her name.

_BEEP. BEEP._ Her parents and brothers were probably still asleep. They never woke up before 9:00 on the weekends. The sun had just come up- Lila could tell from the soft light and the dewy smell outside. She made her way to her parents' room, wading through a mess of Legos and comic books. Sure enough, her mom and dad were still in bed.

_BEEP. BEEP._ A red light was pulsating from near her dad's feet- "oh," Lila muttered. Then, louder, "DAD! Your ankle monitor's going off and it's really loud!"

Clint jolted awake with a groan. "What?"

"Your ankle monitor's going off," she said, quietly this time.

"Oh," he said, getting out of bed. He was wearing boxers and a white t-shirt. "That's weird, I haven't gone outside at all." He pulled some pants on and began to walk back into the kitchen with Lila. "Wait- what day is today?" _BEEP. BEEP._

"Uh… May 6. Why?"

Clint ran back into the bedroom and woke up Laura, his wife. "Babe, it's today! I get my monitor off today! I can actually go outside!"

_BEEP. BEEP._ Laura smiled blearily, rubbing her eyes. "That's great, honey," she said. "I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go back to sleep. It's too early. I'll see you-..." she drifted off before she could finish her sentence. You couldn't blame her, it was 6 in the morning.

A few hours later, after everyone was awake and Laura had made pancakes, Clint's officer came by. "Barry! Hey!" He said enthusiastically, hugging him and giving him a slap on the back." Barry Anderson was a short, stout man. He was always stoic and the family had never seen him smile.

He shrugged away from Clint, not reciprocating the affection. "Mr. Barton. Good to see you. Mrs. Barton, how are you?" he asked, nodding at each member of the family.

"I'm great, thanks, Barry. We're very excited, we've been waiting for two years!" Laura said with a smile. "Thanks for coming today!"

Barry walked around the house, checking for any sign of violation of Clint's plea deal. After not finding anything, he returned to the family to ask a few questions. "Now, none of you have had any contact with anybody in violation of the Accords, is that correct?" They all nodded. "Mr. Barton, you're sure you haven't talked to Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Samuel Wilson, Scott Lang, or Steven Rogers since 2016?" Clint nodded again.

This was a lie- he'd been in frequent contact with Natasha. They never talked on the phone or anything like that. It was too traceable. She came over almost every week, and sometimes she brought Sam or Steve. None of them had talked to Wanda in a while, but they knew she was hiding out in Scotland with the Vision.

"And of course, any future contact with any violators can earn you up to 25 years in prison, give or take," Barry continued. "Very well. Congratulations, Mr. Barton. Have a good day."

He deactivated Clint's ankle monitor and proceeded on his way, refusing a cookie from Laura as he exited.

Lila and Cooper were hanging out in Cooper's room that evening. "Should I tell him?" Cooper said, nervously fiddling with his carpet. He was four years older than his sister, now a fifteen-year-old. He was almost done with his freshman year of high school.

"I mean, today's as good a day as any. Better, maybe, because he just got his monitor off. Why not? His reaction can't be _that_ bad. Right?" Lila said, spinning herself around on her brother's desk chair. "Let's go tell him. He's not going to believe your cover story tonight anyways."

Cooper grinned. "What, do you mean he's not gonna believe me when I say that this super hot, super cool girl is coming over to study for Chem and we have to keep the bedroom door locked?"

Lila chuckled and took her brother's arm. "Come on, right now. He and Mom and probably watching TV or something." Sure enough, when they got downstairs they found their parents watching _Schitt's Creek_ while Nathaniel played with his Avengers Legos on the floor.

"Mom, Dad," Cooper said nervously. "I…" he looked at Lila and she nodded. "I… Lila has something to tell you." Clint and Laura turned around on the couch and looked intently at their kids.

"Fine." Lila rolled her eyes. "_Cooper_, not me, has a girlfriend."

Laura gasped. "Wait, Coop, really? How long has this been going on?" she said with a grin. "What's her name? Can I meet her?" Clint looked a bit more somber. "Is she a freshman?"

Cooper sighed. "Uh, yeah. Her name is Delaney Gable, she is a freshman, we've been dating for two months, and uh… she's the girl who's coming over tonight to study for Chem with me. Finals are soon, so…"

"That's really exciting," Clint said. "I'm glad we'll get to meet her."

The kids were not excited. They knew how their dad got about them being even the slightest bit romantically or sexually active. Lila was pretty young, only eleven, but she'd already had a ton of talks with her parents (orchestrated by Clint). They knew that he wasn't actually excited. He was going to judge her and try to intimidate her to leave his son alone.

"Congratulations, honey!" Laura said, and they returned to the show. Lila and Cooper ran back up the stairs into his room.

She breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad. She sat at her brother's computer and turned on a game of Fortnite. After spending so much time with her dad and brother cooped up in the house (they hadn't been able to go anywhere besides school for two years!), Lila had become a master at the game. There were avatars of all the Avengers in the game- Clint, of course, got himself. Lila had decided not to get one of the special Avatars, because she thought that was kind of weird.

She'd known them all pretty well for almost three years, so she wasn't really an Avengers "fan". Her dad bought all the merchandise, like Cooper's comics or Nate's Legos, but they didn't really like it that much. They all just thought it was strange seeing their family and friends as these all-powerful, popular figures.

"Lila, we have a problem," Cooper said quietly.

"What's up?" His sister said, not looking away from her game.

Silence for a minute, and then no louder than a whisper, "... Delaney doesn't know who we are." Lila turned around and frowned at him. "I mean, she knows who we are, but she doesn't know… _who_ we are. You know what I mean."

Lila nodded and went back to her game. She did know what he meant. Delaney had no idea that their father was Hawkeye. As she was playing, a notification popped up on Cooper's computer, a text from Laura. "Coop, Mom texted you."

"What'd she say?"

"Uh, 'come downstairs. Now.'"

Cooper and Lila jumped up. "Shit, let's go," he said.

They sprinted down the stairs and into the living room to see an army on the television. The headline read in big purple letters, "BREAKING NEWS- THOR KILLS ALIEN VILLAIN FROM OUTER SPACE IN WAKANDA." The camera panned over Wakanda, an African nation Clint had taught his family about. The city, the fields, the forest, it all looked devastated, covered in blood and dead people.

"Holy shit," Cooper whispered. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but I have to find out," Clint said. Just then, a reporter came on the screen. She was sitting at a news desk. "Wait, shh," he snapped.

The lady on screen opened her mouth. "Breaking News: yesterday an alien who calls himself 'The Mad Titan' or 'Thanos' came to Earth, bringing with him destruction and a horde of other aliens. The Avengers, as well as superheroes known as Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, and Black Panther, have been fighting against this Mad Titan. Today, Thor- a member of the original Avengers from 2012, and a man from off-world- today prevailed, over the Titan, reportedly killing him with an axe to the head. According to Black Panther, or the King of Wakanda, King T'Challa Udaku, has told CNN exclusively through the Wakandan Embassy that Thanos had plans to decimate half of the Earth's population. His motive- still unknown. We were also told that some heroes who fought against Thanos died in battle- who, we do not know yet. Stay tuned for more updates, for Cable News Network I'm Tracy Giotta."

"Fuck," Clint said. "Fuck! Nat… what about Nat, what if she's dead… _fuck_. I have to go find out. I have to leave. I'm going to New York. SHIT!" Clint started frantically running around the house, trying to find something.

"Dad, what are you looking for?" Lila asked. She and the family all looked concerned.

"I'm looking for… for my suit," he said. Laura started to open her mouth and he put up his finger. "I know! I know it's illegal, but I don't care right now, Laura. My best friend might be dead, so I don't actually give a _shit_ about the Accords. I don't…" his words trailed off as he walked into his bedroom to find his suit and bow.

A few minutes later, he came back out in his full Hawkeye gear. "I'll be back later," he said. He stepped outside and the family heard a "oop!"

Cooper's eyes widened as he realized what that sound meant. "Oh… oh no," he muttered. He ran to the door and saw his father standing in front of his girlfriend, all three people with scared expressions on their faces.

The girl glanced over and saw Cooper. "Hi, Cooper, why is Hawkeye, like the AVENGER, literally inside your house," Delaney said, slowly inching over towards him. Clint was standing in the doorway, and blocked her out.

He looked at Cooper, furious. Cooper knew what that meant. He didn't know why he hadn't told her about his dad- maybe it was because he wanted to make sure Delaney actually liked him before she found out that he was so closely connected to the Avengers. Because they were famous, he didn't want her to only like him for his connections.

"You didn't _tell her_?" Clint said, almost calmly, with a cold stare.

"Tell me what?" Delaney asked.

Cooper grimaced and said, "Delaney, meet my dad. Dad, Delaney. Now Dad, I believe you have some business to attend to?"

Clint sighed and hung his head, a grim expression on his face. "I don't entirely know how I'd get to New York, I realized that when I walked out. I'm going to wait to see the news tomorrow and if there's still nothing on Aunt Nat, I'll be on my way. It'd be all over the news if Tony died, so I'm sure I can contact him tonight and ask for updates."

He walked back inside the house, letting Delaney through. She tried to hug him, but he shrugged her off, too afraid of any physical contact in front of his parents. Lila waved at Delaney, and the two exchanged a look. Delaney's sister, Maya, was in the same class as Lila.

Laura heated up some dinner and got Nathaniel to set the table. He was pretty shy and didn't talk much, but he was a pretty smart three-year-old, and had a good grasp on the situation at hand. "Hi, I'm Nate," he said to Delaney, breaking the silence. "I'm this many." He held up three sauce-covered fingers in her face. They were having leftover spaghetti and meatballs from dinner a few nights ago.

"Nice to meet you, Nate," she said with a polite smile.

The whole night was really awkward. Delaney was clearly fazed by the fact that she was eating dinner with an Avenger- no, that her _boyfriend's dad_ was an Avenger- and she didn't really know what to say. Cooper and Lila were afraid to speak. They could see their father was on edge about a lot of things, and they didn't want to set him off. Laura and Nate were the only ones who talked, which was unusual, because they weren't the conversationalists of the family.

Once the kids had finished eating, Cooper and Delaney headed to the living room to study. Laura had insisted on the living room so as to avoid any "contact, if you know what I mean". They could all see Clint visibly flinch at the thought of that.

When Lila was younger, she'd always been really close with Aunt Nat, the closest of the kids. The two had had a special connection. Her dad wasn't the only one in the family who was concerned about her, but unlike her dad, Lila could keep her feelings inside.

She volunteered to wash the dishes to keep her mind off of these things. It had always been easy for her to spiral if she thought about things too much. The rhythm of washing the dishes almost calmed her nerves. That night, as she fell asleep, she thought about all the fun she'd had with Aunt Nat when she was younger- but more importantly, she worried about what would happen to her family, her father, if Aunt Nat really was gone.

But Aunt Nat was her family.

"Oh God," Lila whispered, "please don't let her be dead."

CHAPTER TWO- MAY 2018

The bedsheets were messy and all over the place as she scrambled out of bed, trying to cover herself up with her hands. Her newly blond hair was tangled and crispy- it had been a mistake to dye it. She gathered clothes from his dresser, a black shirt and some baggy sweatpants. She shuffled into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the warm water run down her body. Yesterday had been a whirlwind of insanity, and now that she was safe, he was safe, everybody was safe, she just wanted to take a minute to relax.

Honestly, being a superhero had some major consequences. For one, she lived in a building with about ten other superheroes- no privacy.

The bathroom door opened and she jumped, almost slipping and hitting her head on the wall. A tall, muscular blond man entered the small room. He was so big that his presence seemed to fill the whole space. She wondered if he felt claustrophobic in here.

He didn't say anything for a moment, so she wondered if he even knew she was in here- but then she realized the water was actually running.

"Hey…" he said, washing his face in the mirror. "What's, uh... what's going on with you?"

"We need to talk, Steve," she said. "Last night was…"

"Amazing?" He offered, examining his beard.

"Not exactly what I was planning on saying, but yes, it was. Listen, I really do like you, but as you know, we do work together- and it's a pretty high-stakes environment, as you know."

He chuckled. "Understatement of the year, literally just yesterday we were trying to stop a purple alien from wiping out half the population of the universe."

She rolled her eyes. "...Sure. But anyways, are we sure this is what's best for… for the team? And for us?" She poked her head out of the shower and looked at him.

"For us, definitely," Steve said. "For the team- we just defeated Thanos. And while I agree with you that our dynamics could be weird for the Avengers as a whole, shouldn't we go with our instincts? That's kind of what being a hero is all about, isn't it? And honestly, who would be a better power couple than Black Widow and Captain America?"

"I suppose so," Nat said.

He left the room and Nat finished her shower. She couldn't help herself, she was grinning like a maniac. She didn't let herself know this yet, but she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. It'd been apparent since they first met, six years ago. This undeniable chemistry. She'd had a whole thing with Bruce, sure, but that was years ago- and that wasn't even real. With Steve, she was real. She was raw, she was emotional. He was her best friend and she his.

When she got out of the shower and put on Steve's clothes, he was already fully dressed for the day. He opened his mouth, but she anticipated what he was going to say- "keep the beard. It's hot."

"I know you think you're all that, but I was going to say, there's a spaceship on the lawn and we should definitely go outside and check it out. Rhodey's out there right now."

They made their way to the front lawn and, sure enough, there was a group of people getting off the ship. They all looked tired and deteriorated, and they were bloody and dirty. Natasha only recognized two of them, Tony and Peter. Along with them were a gaggle of really odd-looking people- two who looked human but one was wearing a cape, a blue and purple girl, a woman with bug eyes and antennae, and a tall grey man with weird red veins on his body.

Steve ran up to a frail-looking Tony, supporting him as he walked down the steps of the ship. Pepper, who had come frantically to the Avengers compound last night looking for Tony, ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered into his neck. Tony hugged Rhodey and Nat as well, and they guided him and his weird-looking friends back to the compound.

"Hey, Peter," Natasha said, hanging back to talk to him. "How are you?"

"Oh my God, these last two days have been _insane_. First, I ditched a field trip to go to SPACE, and I met all these weird looking aliens who know Thor- oh and a guy from Missouri, and then I fought the giant purple dude, and then he got the stone from the wizard doctor and we thought he won, but none of us died, so we don't really know… did he win? Is half the population dead?" Peter spewed, and then took a deep breath. He was very talkative around everyone, but he and Nat had spent a lot of time together training for the fight in Civil War, and they'd become close. She seemed to have a way with kids.

Natasha stopped in front of him and gave him a hug. "No, Peter, he didn't win. We did. Thor killed him. It's good to see you, kid."

"You too!" Peter responded with a slight smile. "Hey, can I talk to Aunt May? She probably pretty worried about me, huh?"

She nodded. "We notified her a few minutes ago that you got here. She's on her way from Queens, it'll be a bit. In the meantime, we have some breakfast in the compound- I'm assuming you all are pretty hungry."

The Avengers all sat down at the giant dining room table for breakfast. They were all introduced to each other, and there were a lot of them, aliens and humans alike. Wanda and Peter took a liking to each other, considering they were really close in age- and they had both become superheroes when they were seventeen.

"What can you do?" Wanda asked him, propping her head up with her fist. She had a banana and some toast in front of her; Peter was practically inhaling a bowl of Lucky Charms.

He had his mouth full, and held up a finger so he could finish chewing. "Uh, I can lift like 50 tons, I can cling to things, I shoot webs, and I can detect danger before it happens. Nothing that cool. I was bit by a radioactive spider. I don't have a super interesting origin story or anything, if you want that you can ask Mr. Rogers." He shrugged, like _no biggie_. "What about you?"

"I can warp reality, manipulate matter, energy, and probability, and I can sometimes teleport. That's harder though." After seeing the shocked look on Peter's face, she said, "basically just telekinesis and telepathy."

Sam looked across the table at Wanda and Peter. "She telling you about her powers?" He said with a smirk. "Yeah, I looked like that the first time I heard it, too."

"That's insane," Peter said. "I didn't know most of that was possible. Holy shit… you're so cool…"

Wanda laughed and shook her head. "I'm really not." She watched Peter slurp down the marshmallow-flavored milk that was left behind in the bowl. It was weird to think she was so close in age to someone like this- they were only three years apart. He was seventeen, she was twenty. Her life experiences must have matured her a lot, because she definitely wasn't like him even three years ago.


End file.
